Planet of the circus
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: The Doctor,Amy and Rory get teleported by a free circus ticket to the planet of the circus,a place where visitors aren't allowed.If visitors turn up,they die.
1. Chapter 1:No visitors allowed

**This continues from where Doctor of the Caribbean left off(before the next time section,in the epilogue)where the TARDIS started falling through space.**

"Er,Doctor?Why are the TARDIS doors wide open?"Amy asked.

"The speed the TARDIS is falling through space has caused the TARDIS doors to fly open."explained the Doctor.

Something flew into the TARDIS. The Doctor picked it up. It was a free ticket to the circus. A bright light surrounded the Doctor. Amy and Rory touched the ticket quickly before the Doctor disappeared. The three time travelers vanished. The circus ticket fell to the TARDIS floor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor,Amy and Rory appeared in a large purple wasteland. It was deserted,noone in site. Above them was a tightrope.<p>

"Doctor,where are we?"wondered Amy.

"We're on the planet of the circus."a frightened Doctor replied.

"I guess that's a bad thing?"asked Rory,noticing the fear in the Doctor's voice.

"Yes. Loads of lifeforms have crashed or been transported here. All those lifeforms,every single being to appear on this planet has been killed."he said to Rory in a scared whisper. "There is one good thing,though."

"What's that?"asked a puzzled Rory.

"It gives me a excuse to wear a red nose."The Doctor joked. "Red noses are cool."

He got out a small red nose and plonked it on he's nose. Amy and Rory laughed,the Doctor wondering what was so funny. They soon stopped,though,when they noticed some people coming towards them.

"Doctor,I thought you said all lifeforms who ended up on this planet were killed?"Amy asked.

"They were."The Doctor confirmed.

"Then who are they?"Amy pointed out,pointing her finger at the people heading towards them.

"Oh no. They're the Circuns."he told Amy and Rory. "The planet's inhabitants. Each one of them takes the form of a circus act whenever a visitor appears. They don't like visitors. So,guess what they go and do?Kill them. Basically,we should run."

The Doctor grabbed hold of Amy and Rory's hands and galloped across the Circuns were catching up to them. Some of them looked like clowns,some tightrope walkers and others acrobats. There were a few motorbikers too. The Doctor noticed a ball of death. The Circuns were getting nearer. The Doctor decided to do something. He drew he's sonic out of a pocket and soniced at the Circuns. The Circuns held their ears in agony.

"That distraction won't last long."he muttered to himself.

The Doctor noticed a big alien spaceship. He decided it must have belonged to a Darltin(A peaceful alien race that go round the galaxy trying to stop wars and other races like Daleks from killing others).No wonder the Circuns killed them. He spotted a entrance.

"Quick,hide in here."Ordered the Doctor.

Amy and Rory obeyed and followed the Doctor into the spaceship.

* * *

><p>The spaceship was massive. They were in the cockpit,near some complex Alien controls.<p>

"Phew,that was close."exclaimed Rory.

"Er,Rory,I wouldn't speak too soon."Amy warned.

"What do you mean?"Rory asked Amy.

"Look behind us."Amy replied.

The three of them spun round to find the Circuns behind them.

"Oh,hello!"The Doctor said cheerily. "What say we discuss this over tea and Jammy dodgers?"


	2. Chapter 2:A deadly tightrope walk

"What are you doing here,strangers?"snarled a Circun,who looked like a clown.

"Believe me. And when I say believe,I mean believe. We didn't come here on purpose. Something caused the TARDIS to fall through space. I received your ticket by the way."The Doctor said angrily.

They were still standing in the cockpit,the Doctor,Amy and Rory tucking into Jammy Dodgers and drinking tea. The Doctor held up the free ticket.

"That wasn't us. It was our ancestors."explained a Circun,who had taken on the form of a tightrope walker. "Years ago,our ancestors tried to make our planet popular. They sent a message into space disguised as a free circuit ticket,in a attempt to attract visitors and make money. At the time,they thought it was a good idea. But then disaster struck. Our planet was bombed by these visitors. Billions of Circuns died. To this day,we've never allowed a non-Circun on this planet."

"But we're different .I'm a pacifist,I don't believe in guns and violence. Guns and violence is uncool."The Doctor persuaded.

"If weapons are uncool then what's that in your hand?"A Circun pointed out,pointing to the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's hand.

"Sonic screwdriver. Multi purpose gadget,even has a Jelly Babies app. Jelly Babies are cool."announced the Doctor,proudly.

The Doctor soniced,as if to prove a point. But it went wrong. He's plan backfired. Instead of proving a point,it made things worse. The sonic screwdriver caused the alien controls to blow up,smoke coming out and surrounding them like fog. The Circuns looked angry.

"LIAR!"One declared,dressed as a ringleader. "You've just proven to us you're sonic is in fact a weapon. Now,you will be forced to take part in our many circus acts. You must cross the deadly tightrope,face our evil clowns and enter the globe of death."

"Death?Oh no,I'll probably end up dieing again!"Rory moaned. "Why do I always die?Why me?"

"First up,the tightrope!"The Circun acting as the ringleader continued,ignoring Rory.

* * *

><p>The Circun tightrope walker led the Doctor,Amy and Rory to the large tightrope. He lead them up a ladder onto a platform. The tightrope walker prodded them forward onto the tightrope.<p>

"Come on,Ponds. Concentrate."The Doctor whispered urgently.

The tightrope walker chased the Doctor,Amy and Rory across the tightrope. The tightrope walker glared at Rory with red,evil eyes. It kept prodding Rory with a pole,trying to knock him off. Eventually,he succeeded. Before the Doctor had time to grab Rory's hand and pull him back up,Rory fell off the tightrope and hit the ground hard.

"RORY!"screamed the Doctor.

"This is all your fault."Amy told the Doctor furiously. "You had to get you're sonic out,didn't you,raggedy man?"

"I didn't know the sonic screwdriver was left on such a high frequency since I last used it,that it would blow some alien controls up."the Doctor said in defense.

The tightrope walker started poking Amy.

"Oi,do you mind?You're poking is really irritating."complained Amy in annoyance.

The tightrope walker ignored her and continued trying to knock her off. Amy fell but the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Don't want another person falling today,do we?"said the Doctor.

The Doctor helped Amy keep steady and guided her across. The tightrope walker wouldn't give up poking her. The Doctor and Amy reached the end of the tightrope. They walked onto the platform and climbed down the ladder. The Doctor and Amy ran towards Rory,who was laid lifeless on the ground. The Doctor and Amy knelt down beside him.

"Doctor,is he alive?"she asked.

The Doctor checked Rory's heart.

"Heart isn't beating. I'm afraid he's died again."the Doctor replied sadly.


	3. Chapter 3:The laugh of a clown

"This is all your fault!"Amy moaned,tears slipping down her face. "You had to use you're sonic. If you just didn't use it,Rory would still be here."

"What you must remember,Amy,what you must not forget is that you're husband has died before and come back."The Doctor reassured Amy. "There's still time. He'll be back."

"I'm back!"confirmed Rory,sitting up and hugging Amy.

"Told you. When I checked whether he's heart was beating,I got out the sonic and took a reading. The sonic told me he's heart not beating was only temporary. Near death experience,if you like."explained the Doctor.

"Very good."said a voice coming from behind. "But this isn't over yet."

It was the ringmaster.

"Now,we're going to split you up."he declared.

"No,we're not splitting up. It's too dangerous. One of us may die easily on our own."The Doctor pointed out.

"That's the point."said the ringmaster,cruelly. "Now,you so called "pacifist",you will do the globe of death. Amy,prepare to meet the evil clown. And you,Rory,you will face the acrobats."

A clown gave off a evil laugh. It was holding some kind of weapon. It had appeared out of nowhere behind Amy.

"The clown must've teleported."muttered the Doctor.

The clown whistled,looking towards a driverless,black clown car. The clown car sped towards Amy and the clown and stopped. The door opened of it's own accord,as if the car had a mind of it's own. Amy was shoved in by the clown and the door closed behind them. No seatbelts. The clown car drove away from the Doctor and Rory and into the distance.

* * *

><p>It came to a sudden stop. The car doors remained shut. The clown car leaned forward onto it's bonnet and sent Amy and the clown flying out of the windscreen. Glass went everywhere. It rained down on them like heavy rain drops on a rainy day.<p>

"I'm coming to get you,Amy."the clown said in a playful but sinister voice.

Amy ran away. The clown chased after her.

"Don't be scared. I just want to have fun."sneered the clown.

Amy kept running. The clown continued to give chase. It aimed it's weapon and fired. The blue light beam that came out missed her and hit a Circun instead. The Circun disintegrated into dust. The clown let off a creepy,evil laugh. Amy screamed and continued running for her life. She was getting tired. She slowed down and decided to have a rest. Amy sat on a patch of grass that looked a bit out of place amongst all the craters dotted about. However,before she knew it,the clown was standing over her,laughing insanely. It was about to fire. Amy stood up and ran before it got the chance. She noticed the clown car in the distance. Amy made her way to it quickly,dodging all of the clown's attempts to disintegrate her. Eventually,she made it. Amy opened the door and clambered into the clown car. She found a way of locking the doors,found the car key and started the engine. Amy realised the clown car must only have a mind of it's own when called by a whistle coming from a Circun seeing as the clown car made no attempt to chuck her out or drive by itself.

* * *

><p>She drove back to where she,The Doctor and Rory were stood before. But,they were no longer there. No sign of the ringmaster either.<p>

* * *

><p>The clown was busy following the clown car. It's prey was inside,trying to escape. You can't escape from a clown that easily though. The clown knew it had to kill her. That was it's mission. That was every Circun's mission. To kill any visitor who sets foot on this planet. The clown knew all it had to do now was disintegrate the car and the prey would be claimed. Then it could do the nasty honors of disintegrating her into dust. She'd be dead meat,if only the clown could hit the car spot on. But it was difficult. The clown car was going too fast for the clown to call it and give the car a mind so the clown kept trying to disintegrate the car instead,but each attempt was a failure. But there was still time. The clown car hadn't stopped yet.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy was frantically searching in the car for Rory and the Doctor. She knew they were supposed to be split up,but she wanted to know they were alright,especially Rory. This planet was deadly and Rory had already died once. Finally,she spotted Rory. Amy was sure the ringmaster had said something about acrobats,but there wasn't any in sight. She was about to park the car near Rory when the clown car disintegrated around her. Amy heard something breathing on her neck. She spun around. It was the clown. The clown grabbed hold of her and tied her to the ladder leading to the tightrope. It then prepared to disintegrate her.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:Never underestimate the TARDIS

A few seconds after Amy left with the clown,some acrobats approached Rory. Rory noticed they were juggling bowling pins while approaching. But there was something unusual about these bowling pins. Electric sparks seemed to surround them while the Circun acrobats juggled them. Rory realized they were charging them up. But why do they need charging?What do these "bowling pins" do?The acrobats joined Rory and took him away from the Doctor.

"See these bowling pins?They contain miniaturisation rays. See,we're going to minituarise you. And then,we will juggle you."sneered a acrobat.

"You sure about that?"questioned Rory,confidently.

He kicked the acrobats in the butt and punched them in the face. He continuously fought them until they eventually passed out. Rory grabbed a bowling pin,aimed it at the acrobats and a blue light came out. This seemed to shrink them.

"That's what you get when you mess with me."claimed Rory. "Now to go back to the Doctor."

Rory made he's way back to where the Doctor was last but when he got back,he wasn't there. So,he decided to search for Amy and the Doctor,hoping either he'll find them or one,possibly both of them will find him. He wanted to know they were safe,especially he's wife. Rory heard the sound of a car engine coming from the distance.

"Maybe that's Amy."He thought.

He ran over to the approaching sound. The car came into sight. Rory saw it approach him. In the driving seat,was indeed Amy. But a clown was chasing it. The clown car got nearer and nearer to Rory. So far,so good. But then it all went wrong. The clown fired it's weapon at the car and the car disintegrated. Rory saw Amy turn around to face the clown. He knew something bad was going to happen. And he was right. The clown grabbed hold of her and tied Amy to the ladder leading to the tightrope. It then prepared to disintegrate her. But,it forgot about one thing. The Doctor. The Doctor sped towards them on a motorbike and skidded in front of the clown before it could disintegrate Amy.

"Oh sorry,was that bad timing?"The Doctor said,getting off the motorbike. "Not that I care because I don't want my companions disintegrated,thank you very much."

The Doctor soniced.

"There,your weapon is useless. You may as well drop it."he declared. "I've disarmed it."

While the Doctor said this,Rory untied Amy,grabbed her hand and ran.

* * *

><p>The clown realized it's prey had escaped. It looked around and spotted Amy and Rory in the distance. The clown tried to chase after them,but the Doctor got in it's way.<p>

"No,don't go after them. Go after me. I'm the last timelord,therefore the most powerful and most deadly thing on this planet."The Doctor said,trying he's best to convince the clown.

"Come on,then. Let's play,Doctor. You're death is only a laugh away."The clown said in it's playful but very sinister voice.

The clown let off a evil laugh and chased the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Rory and Amy were still running across the purple landscape when they heard a familiar noise. The TARDIS. It landed over them and Amy and Rory found themselves back in the console room.<p>

"The Doctor will be happy now. And I mean,really happy."stated Amy. "What's with the bowling pin anyway?"

"It's not a bowling pin,it's a minituarisation ray."Rory corrected.

Without warning,the ringmaster entered the TARDIS.

"I see you're trying to escape?"he asked.

"Oh no,we don't want to escape from you're planet. We so want to be disintegrated by a evil clown or pushed off a tightrope by a tightrope walker."said Amy,sarcastically.

"You don't know,do you,Amy?"the ringleader asked. "Nobody can escape the planet of the circus."

"We'll see about that."said a familiar voice.

The Doctor was stood in the doorway.

"When this baby hits 88mph,you'll see some serious vworping,ringmaster."the Doctor announced. "And you remember,you make sure you don't forget this. The TARDIS can do anything. Don't underestimate her."

"Take me with you."the ringmaster ordered. "Or I'm afraid you will never be forgiven by the Circuns. And eventually,we will kill you and your companions for noone can escape the Circuns forever."


	5. Chapter 5:The globe of death

A few seconds after Rory left with the acrobats,two motorbikers approached the Doctor,on black,roaring motorbikes. The Doctor knew it was he's turn.

"Follow us."Ordered one motorbiker. "You will follow us to the globe of death or pay with you're life,Timelord."

"How do you know I'm a timelord?"asked the Doctor. "I could be a human for all you know."

"Your sonic screwdriver gives it away."the motorbiker pointed out. "A human wouldn't be advanced enough to have one of those."

"Ah,you say that but my friend Amy made a sonic screwdriver,or sonic probe as she called it,when she was trapped waiting for us on the planet Apalapucia. Humans can be a advanced race when left on their own for a long period of time."The Doctor said.

"Stop this deliberate delaying immediately."snapped a motorbiker. "This is unnecessary."

The motorbikers sped off. The Doctor followed them to a large,familiar globe. He remembered seeing this when he,Amy and Rory arrived. This time,though,the globe was open.

"Do I get a motorbike?"the Doctor wondered out loud.

"No."replied one motorbiker.

"Why not?Motorbikes are cool."The Doctor questioned.

"Whatever."said the other motorbiker. "OI,ringmaster. We're ready. Push the Doctor in!"

The ringmaster stepped forward from behind the Doctor and he grabbed hold of the Doctor roughly and shoved him inside. The motorbikers followed. The ringmaster quickly closed the globe and the motorbikers started chasing the Doctor ran round and round it like a hamster in a wheel. It was the only thing he could do to save himself from being run over by motorbikes. As he was running,however,he took the sonic screwdriver out of he's pocket and soniced at a motorbike. It's engine stopped. He soniced at the other. The same thing happened. He ran down from the top of the globe to the bottom and carefully carried a motorbiker(who protested and tried to escape from the Doctor) off. He jumped on the motorbike and got it's engine working again with the sonic. He sped away before the motorbikers could stop him,only stopping to sonic twice,before and after he exited,at the entrance to the globe.

* * *

><p>The Doctor spotted Rory near the tightrope,near where Amy was tied up. There was also a evil clown holding a disintegrater in front of Amy,getting ready to fire. The Doctor realized the clown must have tied Amy up,in order to make it easier for it to disintegrate her. The Doctor sped towards them on the motorbike and skidded in front of the clown before it could disintegrate her. He then climbed off and stood in front of the clown.<p>

"Oh,sorry,was that bad timing?"The Doctor said. "Not that I care because I don't want my companions disintegrated thank you very much."

The Doctor soniced.

"There,your weapon is useless. You may as well drop it."he declared. "I've disarmed it."

The Doctor was just trying to create a distraction,but the clown didn't know that. He noticed he's plan was working. He hoped him distracting the clown would allow Rory to untie Amy and escape. And that's exactly what Rory was doing. But,the clown noticed Amy and Rory running away,and tried to chase after them. The Doctor got in the way. He managed to persuade the clown not to go after them. But in doing so,he now had the clown desperately trying to get him instead.

* * *

><p>The clown let off a evil laugh. It chased the Doctor,as the Doctor tried to run as far away from Amy and Rory as possible. The clown showed no signs of giving up. But the Doctor had a pointed the sonic behind him at the clown and soniced at it. The clown disappeared into thin air.<p>

"Clowns are so easy to teleport away."The Doctor murmured.

* * *

><p>The ringmaster decided he'd better find the Doctor. Visitors don't deserve to live after what they did to this planet and the Doctor,Amy and Rory are no exception. The ringmaster whistled and a clown car rushed towards him. It stopped and the doors opened. The ringmaster got in and the car set off on it's search for the visitors. The ringmaster soon spotted Amy and Rory. The car came to a sudden stop. The doors opened and the ringmaster got out. He followed Amy and Rory as quietly as possible. He watched as a blue police box appeared around them. The ringmaster walked up to it and entered.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor decided to find Amy and Rory. He headed in the direction Amy and Rory ran in and found the TARDIS.<p>

"Hello,you sexy box!"he called out loudly,grinning wildly.

He charged like a madman towards it but when he got there,he found the ringmaster in the TARDIS with Amy and Rory.

* * *

><p>"So,where do you want to go?"asked the Doctor,now stood inside the TARDIS.<p>

"It's not where I want to go,Doctor. It's what I want to do."replied the ringmaster. "Can your spaceship travel through time?"

"Yes,it's a type 40 TARDIS."replied the Doctor.

"Then this is what I want to do. I want to go back and kill every single visitor who bombed this planet."the ringmaster told the Doctor. "Let's kill those evil terrorists once and for all."


	6. Chapter 6:Peace and death

"No."declared the Doctor. "I will not let you go around killing visitors. No matter what they do,no matter what they try to do,killing is not the answer,ringmaster."

"Very well. You've left me with no choice but to kill you and your companions."sneered the ringmaster,revealing a gun from behind he's back.

He pointed the gun at the Doctor and the companions,who were holding there hands up in surrender. The noise of a gunshot surrounded the TARDIS. The ringmaster fell onto the floor,dead,revealing none other than River Song.

River Song blew on the tip of the gun and said "Hello,Sweetie!"

"River!"exclaimed the Doctor. "How did you get here?"

"I touched this."explained River,holding up a free circus ticket. "I found it on the floor of my cell in Stormcage."

"That's what happened to us. Only not in Stormcage. It flew into the TARDIS and the three of us touched it."Rory told River.

"He can't,you know,change can he?I mean,like regenerate."Asked Amy.

"No,Circuns have absolutely no way of changing their body after death."The Doctor replied. "Now,I think we should stop this visitor feud,don't you?"

* * *

><p>The four of them stepped out of the police box and faced a crowd of Circuns.<p>

"They must have heard the gunshot."whispered River to the Doctor.

"Can't guns be put on silent?"The Doctor whispered back.

"What do you think they are,mobile phones?"River replied,whispering.

"Hello,Circuns!"The Doctor shouted clearly. "You're visitor problem happened ages ago,so what I'm asking is that you put it behind you. You forgive the visitors,let them enjoy the wonders of this planet. Most alien races are far more advanced now than they were in the past,including humans. Sure,you still get some strange people who think blowing things up is fun,sure you still get corrupted people who think it's right to riot but the majority now are good,peaceful beings. So,if you have any sense,if you have any love inside you at all,then forgive them."

"But what was that gunshot?"asked a clown Circun.

"That was..er...Rory playing Call Of Duty."he answered confidently.

The Circuns started chattering to themselves,discussing what had been said. This soon stopped,however,when a booming voice said "Silence"!.The approaching figure looked completely different to the others. It hadn't taken the form of a circus act for a start. This being looked like a big red blob with small legs but massive arms with spikes on the end of it's massive hand. It had tiny little eyes and rather intimidating,sharp teeth in it's open,small mouth.

"Who dares declare peace between Circuns and visitors?"asked the being.

"Me. I'm the Doctor."the Doctor said,bravely.

"Well,Doctor. I've heard a lot about you. How you make your companion's lives worse. How you can even let them travel in the TARDIS when you know so much can go wrong I do not know. So why should we trust you now?"asked the being.

"I've saved countless races and lives throughout the galaxy. I've stopped evil races like the Daleks and the Cybermen more times than even I can remember. Trust me,I'm the Doctor."informed the Doctor.

"Very well,you have convinced me,Doctor. I,the current ruler of the planet of the circus,will give your idea of peace a go and if all goes wrong again,we'll stop visitors from visiting the planet,like we did before."the ruler of the planet decided.

Just when the Doctor,Amy,Rory and River made their way back into the TARDIS,however,a Circun spotted something.

"I swear I just saw the ringmaster's dead body when that blue box's door opened."said a Circun disguised as a tightrope walker,suspiciously.

"Search it!"demanded the ruler,angrily.

The Circuns piled into the TARDIS to find the dead body and together,dragged it out.

"Explain this."The ruler demanded,as the Doctor,Rory,Amy and River stepped back out.

"He died of old age."lied Rory.

"LIAR!"Screamed the ruler. "The ringmaster wasn't very old."

The ruler looked suspiciously at the gun in River's hand.

"You did this,didn't you?You killed the ringmaster."the ruler realized.

Neither of the time travelers knew what to say.


	7. Chapter 7:A mobile posession

"Leave immediately!"ordered the ruler. "Leave and don't come back. If you are spotted on this planet again,you will be killed straight away."

"Do I need to remind you I have a gun?"said River,threateningly.

The Doctor quickly soniced before River had a chance to use it.

"Oh,you are such a spoiler,sweetie!"She told the Doctor.

"Well,if I say so myself,then so are you."The Doctor replied.

"Why thank you,Doctor."River said.

"Will you two please stop flirting?"complained Amy,annoyed. "We're supposed to be leaving this planet,remember?"

"Ah,yes,sorry about that. Got a bit distracted. Now,do you mind leaving my TARDIS?"he asked politely.

The Circuns and the planet's ruler left and the Doctor shut the door behind them.

"Now,I'm sorry,River but I'm going to have to take you back to Stormcage."the Doctor informed her. "When will we next meet?"

"Spoilers!"she replied.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS arrived in River's cell. River left the TARDIS quietly,so as not to disturb the guards. The TARDIS dematerialized out of the cell and River was left on her own in prison.<p>

"So,Doctor,will the Circuns ever forgive the Visitors?"wondered Rory.

"Yes. Eventually,after World War Big Top,the Circuns and Visitors decide their feud has been going on for too long. But they only realize when loads of Circuns and Visitors die as a result of war. Which is a shame,really,because if it wasn't for River,the Visitors would have been forgiven quicker and more Circuns and Visitors would have survived."The Doctor answered.

A mobile phone rang. Amy took it out of her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?Hello?Is anyone there?Hello?"Amy said,puzzled.

Suddenly,Amy's pupils shrunk and she went all stubborn,as if something had taken her over...

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME<p>

Hundreds and hundreds of people lined the streets,each carrying the same type of phone. Each person looked possessed,as if something had taken them over. They seemed to be waiting for something,but what?

* * *

><p>A news report appeared on TV.<p>

"Thousands of hospital patients have died today,as a result of doctors and nurses appearing to be doing nothing. Reports suggest that doctor and nurses have been simply doing nothing other than just standing stubborn and not doing any necessary operations. A spokesperson said that if they do not watch it,they will be fired straight away."the newsreader said.

* * *

><p>"Mr Smith,I need you!"Declared Sarah Jane,holding a mobile phone.<p>

Mr Smith came out of the wall to Sarah Jane's need and asked "What seems to be the problem,Sarah Jane?"

"I need you to scan this and tell me anything you know about why these phones are possessing people."she ordered.

A little tray slid out of Mr Smith and Sarah Jane placed the mobile phone on it. The tray closed. However,Mr Smith's screen went blank,as if something was wrong.

* * *

><p>"What make is Amy's phone?"asked the Doctor urgently.<p>

"Frackginatic"Rory said nervously.

"That's bad. Very bad. Frackgins is a type of Alien particle."The Doctor told Rory. "Which means someone or something is trying to control the human race with the one thing they love. Mobile phones."


End file.
